


可控错觉

by Definro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: 环境改变了，而奇犽在适应。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an illusion of control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226887) by [statuscrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows). 



> 感谢statuscrows允许我翻译这篇精彩的作品。  
> 一切荣耀属于她，错误属于我。

这个想法已经在伊路米心底里待了很久。但直到那一刻——离他告诉奇犽自己将放他和亚路嘉自由已经过了整整两个月，伊路米才觉得，时机到了。

和小杰分开后，在过去的几周间，奇犽一直把大部分时间花在移动位置上，想要避开伊路米的注意力。他不相信伊路米会真的遵守诺言——这有一点无礼，假如伊路米不是从分开后就一直追踪他们的话。

这天，奇犽的电话响了，而他没有接起，只是把声音关掉，脸上还带着一个悲伤的微笑，然后重新和亚路嘉一起吃着晚餐。正是这一刻，令伊路米决定，他需要采取和之前不一样的行动了。

以奇犽一贯的敏锐，他都没有注意到亚路嘉对那个瞬间的在意。但伊路米看到了，他坐在饭店的另一边，看到她的表情垮下来。当奇犽抬头望向她时，她的笑容又回来了，迅速、夸张而生硬。伊路米知道，那晚剩下的时间，亚路嘉都只是在假装自己还像平时一样开心乐观。她大概已经明白——就像伊路米一样，明白那通电话来自小杰，奇犽之所以忽略它，是因为他不想让自己从照看亚路嘉的事里分心。

不久后，当他们步行回酒店房间时，亚路嘉问奇犽，他当初说两个人会永远在一起，那是不是真的。

“当然是真的了。我发过誓的，对吗？”奇犽说，紧紧握着她的手。

亚路嘉握了回去，但即使伊路米也能断定，她的笑容是牵强的。

 

那个瞬间，微小而脆弱，对有些人——比如伊路米——来说，它是一个杠杆，他需要做的，仅仅只是用它撬开一道裂缝。

***

 

 _你在奇犽身边只会拖累他。_ 伊路米对针说。

隔着两个街区，伊路米仍能模糊地感知到奇犽和亚路嘉的存在，他们正朝着他的方向走来，速度甚至比他希望的还快。

伊路米在人群中静静地站着，尽他所能地隐藏着自己的存在，向针注入着念。

_如果不是因为你，他会和自己最好的朋友在一起。_

_他憎恨你。_

_他当然恨你。_

_你需要离开他。_

_你需要回家。_

在人群中走过伊路米身边时，不管是亚路嘉还是奇犽，都没有认出他。他并不惊讶，因为此刻他顶着一张老人的脸，而且街道非常拥挤。只花了一点努力，他撞上亚路嘉，让针不带丝毫痛楚地滑进她的太阳穴。

她没有反应，眼神仍然聚焦在奇犽身上，而伊路米离开了他们，等待着他的念针完成自己的工作。

针的效果足够强劲，插入几小时后，亚路嘉的情绪就缓慢但显著地开始低落。尽管她仍在微笑，仍和奇犽开着玩笑，努力表现得开心。但很容易就能看出，有一些事在困扰着她。从咖啡座对面，伊路米听到奇犽在问她感觉还好吗。

她抗议地说是。但晚饭吃到一半时，她问奇犽，他们能不能回酒店去，然后他们离开了。

***

 

之后，他们的每一次互动都是如此。亚路嘉心事重重、犹疑不定，伊路米从未看过她这副样子。真古怪，像她这样的东西也能把复杂的人类感情模仿得这么好。

***

 

三天后，伊路米注视着亚路嘉走上她和奇犽入住酒店的阳台。那是略过午夜时分，所以可能是奇犽已经睡着了，而亚路嘉移动得足够安静。伊路米从酒店楼顶望见她坐到地上，从粉色睡裤里摸出一台手机。

铃声响起，伊路米依然耐心地等待着，观察到亚路嘉从不自在变作轻微恐慌，最后一声铃响时，他接起电话。

“这里是伊路米。”

“伊路哥。”亚路嘉轻轻地说，俯视着她身下的路面。

“噢，亚路嘉。”伊路米说，“真令人惊喜。”

“我知道。”她听起来快哭了，但仍小声说，“我想请你帮忙……如果你还在跟着我和奇犽哥哥的话。”

“可能是吧。你需要什么？”

“你能……”她转过身去，望向酒店的房间。伊路米能通过电话听到她吞咽了一下，“你能带我回家吗？”

伊路米在脑子里数到五，然后回答说：“当然可以了亚路嘉，你应该和家人待在一起。”

“真的吗？”亚路嘉说，她的声音稍微高兴了一点。

“是的。”伊路米说，“但我有一个条件。”

 

 

“伊路米，”拿尼加说，“给我你的左手。”

伊路米一边俯视那双蓝眼睛一边思考着。把亚路嘉带出她的房间并不困难。 _奇犽哥哥一直没有睡好。_ 在电话里亚路嘉已经向他解释过了，但当奇犽真的睡着，竟然能睡得这么沉……今晚更大的问题是搞清楚怎么满足拿尼加的要求。

“你是想要我把手砍下来给你，还是只拉着你的手就够了？”

拿尼加仍然耐心地伸着她的手。伊路米认为，还是先尝试不那么永久性的选择为好。

他用自己的左手牵起她的右手。

“伊路米，给我你的右手。”

“噢。不错。那就简单多了。”伊路米牵起她的另外一只手。

“伊路米，把我举起来。”

到他放下拿尼加之时，她的眼睛已经变黑了。他注意到她不再像平时那样微笑。

“我想要你回家，”他说，“但是你一到那儿，就再也不能离开。即使奇犽命令你也不行。”

拿尼加的黑眼睛向下转翻了一瞬间，然后她点点头。

“好。”

***

 

当奇犽一个人在酒店房间醒来时，伊路米没有捕捉到他的表情，但感觉到他在恐惧。对伊路米而言，这种体验温暖而令人欣慰，他让自己在对它的熟悉中享受了一会儿。毕竟，奇犽做不到的事并不很多，所以，他的恐惧格外货真价实。

 

尽管奇犽知道，世上只有一个人会知道亚路嘉在哪儿，但他依然固执，在三天里，带着惊慌的愤怒，几乎翻遍了小镇的每一寸土地找她。他寻衅挑事，付钱给几拨不同的人却只得到错误的指引，他给联络名单上一半的人打电话问他们有没有见过亚路嘉。

他知道这是徒劳，根本无助于让他回到亚路嘉身边。

他只是不想面对真相。

终于，伊路米看到他放弃抵抗。

第四天晚上，奇犽再次拿出手机。

甚至在他开始拨号前，伊路米就知道自己赢了。

铃响第一声后，伊路米不再隐藏自己，他拿着电话，从坐着的屋顶落到地面。

奇犽看着他，还响着的手机仍贴在耳边，“气”里不带丝毫的杀气。

“当然是你。”奇犽说。他挂断电话，捏碎了手机屏幕。伊路米没有回答他。“她在哪儿？”

“安全地待在家里。” _那也是你该在的地方_ ，“我马上要回去查看。如果你不相信我，你可以自己打给孜婆念——”

“不行。我要自己去见她。”

“你确定吗，阿奇？”伊路米问道，“亚路嘉不会再身处任何险境了。”

“够了。你已经赢了，你赢了。我会回家。”

尽管所有人都坚持说他不是，但伊路米一直认为自己是个表情丰富的人，在经过一刻的内心斗争后，他把自己的反应压抑成一个细小的笑容和在奇犽头上的一记轻拍。

“当然是我赢了。走吧，车在城外等着。”

 

奇犽没有回他的酒店房间打包任何东西。糜稽几年前告诉过奇犽，自己第一次离开家时什么也没带。如果他也这么回去，就像他根本从未离开。

 

他们只花了一小时就找到了车，尽管奇犽从还在镇里起就让伊路米走在前面，但在整个步行过程中，他没看伊路米哪怕一眼。

距离上一次伊路米和奇犽共乘一车，而且两人间之间不带有威胁和暴力意味的的共处，已经过去了好几年，这种感觉新鲜而陌生。奇犽选择坐在他对面，而且侧着身子，好让自己看不到伊路米。这个姿势很可爱、也很孩子气。因为他已经赢了，所以伊路米不介意允许他这么做。

他跟踪奇犽和亚路嘉已经几个月了，他知道，在过去的几周中，奇犽几乎没能获得任何睡眠。不断把时间花在和妹妹旅行、站岗，还有为她寻找下一个目的地上，他一定快到极限了。鉴于他们的背景，他很难累成那样，尽管努力祛除人类特质，但揍敌客家族的成员依然还是人类，偶尔会不那么可靠，而当身处于长期持续的压力下时，他们也会犯错。

尽管伊路米不加掩饰地看着他，奇犽还是在座位里慢慢地睡着时，这个事实变得更明显了。他仍然非常紧张，手臂环绕在胸前，眉头紧皱。但大约半小时后，当他稍微放松了一点，伊路米看到他的身体开始慢慢向后滑。

伊路米立刻坐到了他身后，小心地没让座位移动，或是碰到奇犽。他让奇犽一直向后倒，直到他的头靠上他的胸膛。尽管奇犽似乎已经睡得很沉了，但他的眼睛还是因这微微的触碰而睁开了。当看到伊路米时，他眨了眨眼，然后又合上了。

这宁静的时刻持续了约四分之一秒。

奇犽的眼睛猛地睁开，然后挪到了伊路米放弃的座位上。那之后他再也没睡着，而是选择愤怒地瞪着自己、或是窗外的风景，就像它令他出了什么毛病一样。

他们下车时，司机足够聪明，没去看伊路米的眼睛。

 

到家时天还很早，附近一个游客都没有。奇犽忽视了皆卜戎“欢迎奇犽少爷回家”的问候，自顾自推开了试炼之门。他看起来衣衫褴褛、愤怒，还带着揍敌客家成员通常没有的黑眼圈。直到步入前门，伊路米才看到他终于开始放松下来。

“亚路嘉，”他轻轻地说，跑过房间去拥抱她，把她举得微微离地。伊路米注意到，前门，通常站满了或是鞠躬或是提供早餐的管家们，此刻似乎被什么隔离了，除了他们三个之外，唯一在场的人是他们的母亲。她站在通向饭厅的那扇门后观察他们，只露出一个头。

“伊路，这是怎么回事？”她问道，声音发抖，“那 _东西_ 一直在房子里失控地跑来跑去，已经好几天了！我们应该怎么处理它？”

“早上好，母亲。没什么可担心的。”伊路米说，“亚路嘉有点想家，所以我帮了她一把。”

“亚路嘉，那是真的吗？”奇犽问，终于把亚路嘉放下了，“他有强迫你回家吗？”

亚路嘉摇了摇头。

“对不起，哥哥，”她说，“我不是故意吓你的。是我让伊路哥帮忙带我回家的。”

“没关系亚路嘉。我们不需要待在这儿。”

“事实上，你们需要。”伊路米说，奇犽从亚路嘉的头上方凝视着他，“亚路嘉也认为，她永远待在家里对大家都有好处。”

奇犽的表情变得冷酷，他眼睛里的反抗，和伊路米和西索一起搜捕他们两个的时候曾经见过的一样。他的手在亚路嘉的肩膀上稳定而安抚地握了一下。

“没关系，这不是你的错，”他告诉她。他并不真的知道这里面有多少是伊路米的错，但那目光中的指控意味，清楚无疑。

好吧，他是怎么盯着伊路米看的，根本无关紧要。亚路嘉不可能离开——就算伊路米把房子烧毁，亚路嘉也会留在里面，她会和那个怪物一起被烧死。即使奇犽杀了他，即使他的父亲为此惩罚他，都没关系，这些都被算进去了。

而，更重要的是，奇犽对亚路嘉和他自己发过誓，他会永远和她待在一起。

“对不起，”亚路嘉又说了一遍，用袖子擦掉了眼泪，“哥哥，对不起！”

伊路米转身离开，暂时让他们俩单独待着。眼泪和失望越快淡出他们的生活，他们就能越好地适应自己的新日常。反正对伊路米而言，庄园很小，只要在墙内，他就能感知到他们的存在。所以在他们为自己哀叹的时候，他可以给他们一些隐私。

“噢伊路，”基裘说，用手帕按着她的护目镜，“你做了什么不好的事，对吧？”

“是啊，”伊路米走过她身边时说，“你已经吃过早饭了吗？我想我会做烤薄饼哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

奇犽最想争论的问题，似乎不是他自己在两年后不得不回家的事实，而是亚路嘉回家后该住在哪儿。如果将他的暴躁态度忽略不计，那他显然已经接受亚路嘉不会再离家的事实，并且正试着思考，它对他来说到底意味着什么。

他知道真相，至少，知道一个足够能让人接受的版本的真相：伊路米让她回家，是因为亚路嘉要求回家。既然这就是他现在的生活，他试着接受那些新的限制。

他搬回了自己的旧房间，而且没再对管家们或是他们的母亲在他周围打转的行为抱怨什么，但，要求亚路嘉立刻像从前那样被锁起来这件事，似乎激怒了他。

在伊路米和奇犽回来前，所有人都躲着亚路嘉，别说是把她带回她自己的房间，甚至和她互动都不敢。这也使房子里的人都濒于崩溃。因为席巴和桀诺正在国外，而且完全联系不上，基裘只能独自一人在亚路嘉通常经过的方向上，从其他房间丢下食物，还有杀死任何一个敢于不遮盖面庞便接近的管家。

不出所料，奇犽被她的举动烦得要命，更加渴望立刻改变现状。

“不行，”基裘说，奇犽在早饭后把她逼到了绝境，“她不能住在房子里。万一管家和她离得太近——”

“把阁楼空出来当房间就行了！”奇犽坚持，“它就在我房间正上方，假如真有事发生，我马上就能赶到。只要亚路嘉不知道管家的名字，就不会有任何问题！”

“我们不能冒险！如果有人想利用她的力量而接近她，那我们怎么办？”

伊路米抿了一口他的橙汁。

“我们可以用采取一些预防措施，和以前把她锁起来的时候用过的办法一样，锁上加锁。糜稽已经躲在房间里看了好几年的色情片了，他一定知道怎么把人都关在外面！”

基裘猛地合上手里的扇子。

“它不值得我们冒这个风险！我很抱歉，但我不会因为你觉得亚路嘉的房间应该换个地方，就让我们所有人身处危险之中。”

“她是家人！你不能就这样孤立她！而且——”

“不！谈话到此为止！”她转身离开，裙角在身后起伏着，但然后，她在门前停住脚步。

她清了清喉咙。

“嗯……欢迎回家，阿奇，我很高兴你回来了。”她柔软地说。

门在她身后猛地砰然关上，震掉了架子上的饰物，把奇犽和伊路米单独关在一起。

“太糟糕了。”伊路米说。

“闭嘴。”奇犽说，也消失了。

 

***

 

就如同奇犽明显在为他们的安排感到不爽一样，伊路米的愉快甚至无法掩饰。他已经忘记了这种感觉有多令人放松。无论何时，只要他想，就能随意地探出念，感知到奇犽的存在。就算奇犽尽最大努力躲避他的大部分家人，但伊路米找他的时候，通常还是能在他的旧房间里感觉到他。

真是令人安心。

但有天晚上，在他们回来后没几天，伊路米没有在那儿感知到奇犽的存在。他短暂地怀疑自己想错了亚路嘉的力量，他们两个可能已经被远远传送走了。他逼自己镇静下来，开始寻找奇犽。他们不可能跑太远。伊路米对自己说。

凭着预感，他走向通往亚路嘉房间的那条隧道，然后发现在第一道门外，卡娜利亚正手持她的武器守在那儿。

“伊路米少爷。”当伊路米走近时，这个女孩低下头说。

自从她帮助奇犽对抗伊路米后，伊路米就没见过她，没对她说过话，也没有以承认过她的存在。就算她对此感到愤恨，她也因为够聪明或是够专业而没有表现出来。

她大概以为伊路米讨厌她，但要老实说，他对她没有任何感觉。

她做了她的工作，就像伊路米做了他的工作一样。

伊路米唔了一声。

“我弟弟在亚路嘉的房间吗？”

“几小时前，奇犽少爷下来看亚路嘉少爷，还没有离开。”

“他让你守着她房间？”

“不是的，伊路米少爷，是我主动要求这么做的，奇犽少爷允许了我。”

“唔，”伊路米说，思考着，如果可能的话，她大概会到亚路嘉的房间里，更近地守卫她，但奇犽大概是不想冒险让亚路嘉从她身上要求什么。通常来说，只有家人，是她唯一不会提要求的对象。如果奇犽不想让人陪着亚路嘉，那是件好事，标志着他还没被感情冲昏头脑。

“走开。”他说。

卡娜利亚走到一边。

伊路米输入了第一道门的密码。

 

尽管他已经从监控器里看了很多次，但他以前从没有来过亚路嘉的房间。这里到处都是粉色，堆满了鼓鼓囊囊的玩偶，远超一个孩童该拥有的合理数量，但却没有书或是电视一类的东西。也许奇犽是对的，这的确是一个非常沉闷的环境。

他发现那两个人在亚路嘉的床上睡着了，亚路嘉背对奇犽侧躺着，而奇犽则平躺着，头枕在一只企鹅玩偶上。他安静地走向床边，在床沿坐下，动作轻而又轻。

伊路米忽略了亚路嘉的鼾声，只让奇犽微弱的呼吸声填满耳廓和脑海，然后把挡住奇犽眼睛的刘海轻轻拨开，手指虚虚地拂过鼻梁和双颊的柔软轮廓。

他想知道，他是一直都睡得这么深，还是说，这是他从那个小朋友身上学来的新习惯。他放松而迟钝的原因，可能是疲倦，也可能是亚路嘉的存在本身带来的什么意义。

如果伊路米试着把他搬回他自己的房间，奇犽可能会醒过来，但把他留在这儿，和亚路嘉一起度过今夜剩下的时间，又非伊路米所愿。

不确定该做什么，他把手轻轻搁在奇犽的肚子上，等待着答案自己降临。

伊路米意识到，房间里安静得不自然。

一堵又一堵的厚墙隔在他们和房子里的其余人中间，也许让奇犽和她一起待在这儿也不是那么糟糕。他爱他的妹妹，承诺要永远和她在一起，所以，奇犽该为伊路米令事情变得更简单而感谢他。

如果伊路米把门锁上，让奇犽永远留在这里，那他可能会被逃跑的念头诱惑，想要和他的朋友们一起离开，或者觉得让亚路嘉一个人这儿呆些日子也没关系，她也会好好的。

如果他告诉父母，说奇犽已经走了，那他们就不会再下来检查了。

然后，除了伊路米自己，没有人会知道奇犽也被困在这儿。

如果他把管家都清理掉，或者做成针人，那他们就只能完全依靠他带来食物和水。

没有任何人会知道他拥有什么。

“伊路米？你在干嘛？”

奇犽问道，他的声音还带着睡眠的昏沉。

伊路米冻住了。

之前正无辜地轻抚着奇犽肚子的两根手指，刚刚正滑向他短裤的腰带。

伊路米的目光投向那里，把因为之前的念头而陷入沉思状态的自己叫醒。

“伊路米？”

他没有动，但却抬起眼，和奇犽的目光对视，手指依然放在奇犽的短裤上。

奇犽的蓝眼睛大睁着，带着困倦和疑问，身体松弛、毫不抵抗。

奇犽和亚路嘉，待在他们的笼子里……

在他的脑海里，这幅画面依然明亮而清晰。

在他手掌下，奇犽的皮肤是温暖的。

他能做到。

伊路米把手收回来。

“回去睡觉，阿奇，已经很晚了。”

奇犽对他眨了眨眼，然后低下头，看着自己已经被推到胸膛的T恤。

伊路米不记得自己做过那个。

“……好。”

床上的他，避开伊路米，选择翻过亚路嘉，从床的另一边下去，而不是和伊路米靠得更近。

当他站在地上，理平自己的衣服时，亚路嘉还是睡得正香。

“晚安。”伊路米说。

奇犽出去的路上，简直在用力摔门。

伊路米倒回床上，头发擦过亚路嘉的脚掌。

不管怎么说，那是个不切实际的念头。伊路米告诉自己。奇犽需要承担继承人的职责，他不能被锁起来，做一个不管伊路米什么时候想要都能拿起来玩的玩具。他不想那样。

“啊，”伊路米安静地说，选择忽略自己下身现在的硬度，“我真的搞砸了。”

在他身旁，亚路嘉依然在发出熟睡的鼾声。


	3. Chapter 3

那晚之后，伊路米有好几天完全没见到奇犽，但这对他们来讲并不是什么新鲜事。

在他们年纪还小的时候，他经常会有几周、甚至几个月，见不到奇犽一面，要么因为两人中有人在工作，要么因为奇犽想躲着他。

而且，就像一个出色的刺客那样，当奇犽真的想要那么做的时候，他非常善于隐蔽存在、把自己藏起来。那根本不费吹灰之力。

所以对他来说，这种行为的确非常正常。

和伊路米试图把手放进他裤子里的事，大概一点关系都没有。

***

 

“伊路米，”席巴突然抓住他的肩膀说，“你做了什么？”

尽管体型惊人，他的父亲一直是这个世界上唯一一个能够悄悄接近伊路米的人，但从幼时就开始被接受对抗本能恐惧反射的训练，伊路米对他的突然出现没有丝毫反应。

相反，他转身面向他，表情空白地扫描着他父亲的脸，想找出接下来会发生什么的线索。

从还是个孩子时起，伊路米就没有被父母中的任何一方惩罚过，也没有做过他认为也许会“反抗家族”的任何事，所以对于父亲可能的反应，他完全一无所知。

“奇犽看起来心情糟糕，但你却成功地把他和亚路嘉带回了家，还没有任何流血事件发生。”

“噢！”伊路米说。是关于亚路嘉和奇犽回家的事。因为兴奋，他都忘了，父亲因为不在国内而无法得到可靠的信息源来了解家族事务。

席巴不知道他们都回了家，也不知道伊路米做了什么事。“我向拿尼加许愿，让她回家，然后永远不离开。”

“啊，然后奇犽自己跟着回来了。”

伊路米点头。

“既然他们到现在都没有离开，说明奇犽还没有找到对抗你许愿的办法。”席巴说，对自己点点头，“做得好。”

“谢谢。”伊路米说。

“但你不能依赖于许愿永远有效。之前你以为针会万无一失，但奇犽找到了拔出它的办法。除念师也许有能力撤销你的许愿。”

“我认为那不太可能，但它已经被考虑进去了。”

“很好。”席巴说，“我不希望让那个东西分裂我们的家庭。”

“我能处理好亚路嘉。如果我不能——”

席巴抬起一只手，打断了他。

“按你认为合适的方式处理，伊路米。我对你有信心。”

***

 

有一次，当伊路米还是个小孩的时候，他的父亲给了他一只猫，说它是一份礼物，奖励他在训练时的努力。带着小孩特有的那种单纯愚蠢，伊路米开心地接受了它。

他养它，喂它食物，和它玩，几乎半年。

直到那只猫不出所料地“生病”，然后席巴告诉他，“把它放下”。

那一刻他感到不舒服，但他没有表现出来，做了父亲要求他做的事，没有思考父亲有没有可能是在教他什么。

几年后，糜稽已经展现出他折磨动物和人类的倾向，他在生日礼物大到能戴上项圈前就杀死了它，那时，他询问了关于那只猫的事。

“是的，那是个谎言。”席巴轻松地告诉他，伊路米在他的旁边坐下，“我猜你现在已经过了该知道那个的年龄了。对杀手来说，有些东西是多余的，而不愿杀戮就是其中之一。你永远不能让自己被情感影响，而不愿意去做那些必须做的事。”

他把一只手放在伊路米的肩膀上。

“伊路米，你是大哥，你已经听过你祖父是怎么说的了。我们不是虐待狂，我们不会毫无必要地杀人。但有一些事，它们可能令人不愉快，但为了家族，必须去做。你明白的，对吧。”

 

当他思考他的父亲对奇犽身上发生的事情会如何反应时，伊路米想象不出父亲对他伤害弟弟的事表示不赞成的画面。

毕竟，在伊路米告诉他，自己在奇犽的脑子里放了一根针之后，除了轻微的赞赏，伊路米没有得到任何别的反应。

他们都对奇犽做过远比那更糟糕的事，而且是定期。

伊路米只能认为，父亲会不赞成自己像不能自控般，为了那些没必要的事，毁掉和奇犽的关系，

***

 

他并没有毁掉他们的关系。至少现在还没有。

奇犽现在睡到亚路嘉房间里的次数已经比别的情况更多，而且他缩短了用餐时间，好避开伊路米，已经相当明显了，状况的确变得有点尴尬，他会舒服地承认这一点。

他也从母亲那儿听到一些转述，奇犽还是没有放弃努力，想让亚路嘉离开她的监狱。

如果奇犽是想烦得她退让的话，就个人而言，伊路米认为他用错了办法。

他们的母亲大概是他所见过最顽固的人之一，当她自己都退缩时，她才会把家人抛到一边。

威胁要用亚路嘉杀了她会是更有效的办法，但如果奇犽还要继续在家里住下去，他大概会在长期抗争中意识到这点的。

再采取这种办法想把亚路嘉救出房间，只会让她被锁在更糟糕的地方。一个奇犽没办法靠近她和她的力量的地方。

如果奇犽来找他寻求建议，这就是他会告诉他的事。

但既然他没有这么做，伊路米稍微付出了一点努力，让自己给奇犽留出他似乎很想要的空间，没有挤入他和亚路嘉的互动中，只是让事情顺其应当地发展下去。

伊路米用不着去看他的念针正在起效的证据，他对自己的力量有自信，它会完成任务的。

***

 

在他决定给奇犽留出空间的几天后，他决定重新考虑自己对“空间”的定义。

_“亚路嘉，你想看什么类型的电影？”_ 奇犽问道。

_“看电影？但我没有电视机，你的手机在这儿也收不到信号。”_

_“不是在这儿，亚路嘉，我是说等你有了新房间。”_

“噗，当然他还没放弃。”糜稽说，在椅子里转了个圈，好够到他的咖啡。

监控室里光线昏暗，所以第一眼看去时他错过了，但当他第二次转动椅子时，他就发觉了。

伊路米站在他背后，手摩挲着下巴，和他一起看着监控屏。

自从母亲认为他们不能信任管家来看着亚路嘉，纪录她房间的情况就成了糜稽的工作。

但鉴于糜稽自己的纪录，伊路米很确定，他会接下这份工作，只是因为希望亚路嘉的要求会被某个蠢货满足，然后他就能许愿，得到他想要的东西。

“他已经和她那样聊了一周了，但我怀疑就连亚路嘉现在都不会相信他了。”糜稽继续道。

伊路米唔了一声，承认他的话。

尽管屏幕里的奇犽看起来对自己说的事确信不疑，但当他们俩说话的时候，亚路嘉根本没有看他的眼睛，而是选择垂下视线，凝视着自己正在抚摸头发的玩偶。

 _“恐怖片就挺好的。”_ 她说。

糜稽不得不把麦克风音量调大，才能听清她到底说了什么。

“他们成天说这种无聊的废话，你没必要经常来检查。”糜稽大声地咀嚼着一把薯片。

伊路米倾下身，手指握住椅子，拂过糜稽的后颈。

糜稽抖了一下。

“我知道，但我想确保没有需要担心的事发生。”

“我，我已经把所有监控记录都存好了，而且查过可疑点了，”糜稽说，把身体重心换到前面，“亚路嘉房间里发生过的所有事我都看过了，所以如果有事发生，我会知道的。”

“啊，”伊路米说，并不感到惊讶或是困扰，糜稽的话无意间已经承认他都做了些什么，“所有事？”

“是的我——”糜稽变得苍白，意识到了自己的错误，“我，我不是那个意思……不是所有事，没有人是完美的对吧。”他大声干笑起来。

“如果你错过了一些事，那我经常过来看看也许是件好事，不是吗？”

“不，我，我的意思是说，对你来说一直呆在这儿会很无聊的，但我很擅长做这种事！”

“我很喜欢有你陪着，糜稽。”他简单地说。

在最大的一块屏幕上，他看到奇犽正试着给亚路嘉编辫子，却以失败告终，两人都笑了。

奇犽和亚路嘉都在努力，但气氛依然是紧张的。

“我猜你可以做任何你想做的事。”糜稽不安地拿着马克杯，长长地喝了一口饮料。

伊路米低下头，看着他的头顶。

“哦，我会的。”他说。

糜稽擦了擦前额的冷汗。

“糜稽，你很紧张，你有什么话想对我说吗？”

“什么？我？没有没有，伊路哥我没有……”

伊路米抓住糜稽的肩膀，把他推回椅子里，低头时，他能看到糜稽正在发抖。

“你没什么要指责我的事吗？”伊路米问道，声音变得寒冷而空洞，让释出的念中包含的威胁比言语更重地压在糜稽身上。

“没，没有，完，完全没有……”

伊路米观察着他的表情，等待着，想看糜稽会不会在自己移开专注的目光前，打破此刻紧张的寂静。

“那好吧，既然你都这么说了。”伊路米说，微笑着让空气中的暴戾消散。

他在糜稽身边的椅子上坐下。

糜稽显而易见地轻松了下来。

“我刚刚想起来母亲要我去给她的网购做些调查，所以我现在大概得走了，”糜稽坐直身体，好像想到了一个主意，“呃，为，为什么你今晚不继续呆在这儿呢？”

“如果你真的需要，那我不介意帮忙。”伊路米说。

“是，是啊，谢谢。”糜稽站了起来。

“顺便一提，”伊路米说，让另一个人僵住了，“我有权访问所有存过档的记录，对吧？既然我正在帮你这个忙。”

“……当然了伊路哥。”

他拿起了糜稽的咖啡杯。

“你是个乖孩子。我很高兴你站在我这边。”

糜稽点点头，离开时在他身后安静地关上了门，丢下了满房间都是的食物和咖啡。

_“我有段时间没见到伊路米哥哥了。”_

亚路嘉突然说道，因为麦克风还是之前被调高的音量，她的声音响得过分。

__“呃……你为什么想见他？”_ _

“那是个好问题，阿奇。”伊路米说，手伸向糜稽留下的薯片。

 _ _“我不知道。”__ 亚路嘉说。

“我知道。”他对空房间说道。

***

 

因为他们都是念能力者，对奇犽而言，反过来感知到他的存在也是小菜一碟。

所以，这一天，当伊路米坐在他们的其中一个厨房里，而奇犽走了进来时，他知道这不是个意外。

“早上好。”伊路米说。

奇犽没有对坐在料理台上的他表示什么，但却把头正对着冰箱。

现在是凌晨三点多，但如果奇犽想吃东西的话，他可以随便叫个管家来动手完成职责。

伊路米依然在吃他的面包圈。

“住回老地方开心吗？”伊路米问道。

在喝之前，奇犽闻了闻这盒果汁的味道。

“我会解决的。”他说，用手背擦了擦嘴。

“母亲似乎不怎么相信。”

“她会的。”

“哦？怎么做？”

冰箱门砰地一声合上，奇犽转过身对着他。

“因为你会让她相信，亚路嘉是家族的一员。”他说。

奇犽的声音中，有着在离家前从未有过的指责和命令意味，他从没这么和他说过话。

就好像是伊路米做了什么错事，他用它来威胁他。

又像是，除了恐惧和爱之外，他被允许在伊路米身上体会别的东西。

青春期叛逆不适合他。

伊路米歪了歪头。

他对奇犽的语调过于专注，到现在才明白他的话。

“我为什么能做到那一点？你才是继承人。”

在他有机会作出回应前，伊路米已经看到奇犽和自己得到了相同的结论。

“我不是要你去和她谈谈。”奇犽说。

伊路米感觉到一阵突如其来的兴奋，他不得不抑制住它。

他不想把奇犽从这个他自己想出的念头上吓跑。

“你想要我给她插一根针。”伊路米说，声音比他自己想象的要更稳定。

噢，他错了。关于奇犽想做的事，他错得非常、非常离谱。

“你能做到的，对吧？”

“是啊，大概可以。”

“你会吗？”

一个微笑终于突破压抑而显现出来。

“我会不会策划控制我们母亲的思想，就因为你这么要求？”

奇犽颤抖了一下，伊路米知道，他一定已经为这件事痛苦了很久。

“……是。”

如果奇犽不向他要求，很可能会自己动手。

“也许。”伊路米耸了耸肩，说道。

“你想要什么？”

“作为回报？我不知道，阿奇，这真的是个很大的人情。”

“那就——”

“三个要求。”伊路米说，“拿尼加是这么做的，对吧？”

“你不是拿尼加。”

“对，但我是你唯一能要求去做这件事的人。”

奇犽咬紧牙齿，但伊路米知道他只是在拖延。

当他已经把自己逼到了这个地步，他不会再说“不”了。

“好吧，我不会再给小杰发短信，而且我会把我的手机给你。”

“那不是一个要求。”伊路米说。他皱了皱眉。“等等，事实上我的确想要那个。给我。”

奇犽把手机扔给他：“第二——”

“你还要继续决定剩下的条件吗？我不觉得这是要求实现的方式。”

“——我会重新叫你伊路哥。”

奇犽的眼睛明亮而坚定，伊路米不得不在理智脱位之前，逼自己把视线移开。

“再也不叫‘伊路米’或者“大哥”？”

“对。”

“好吧。”他听到自己说。

这不是他真心想要的，而奇犽也知道这一点。

他不能让自己脱离轨道。

“我想要——”

“你可以——唔唔唔唔！”

伊路米捂住奇犽的嘴，在一眨眼的时间内将两人间的距离缩减到零，又从衣服上拔下一根针，举到脸前。当奇犽边后退边摇头时，他跟了上去。

“不行？”伊路米放下手，“那我猜，我们的对话只能到此结束了。继续享受把亚路嘉弄出她房间的努力吧。”

“等等！”奇犽咬着嘴唇，好像想把自己的话咽回去一样。当他继续说话时，音量低到像是耳语，“我刚刚是要说……你可以重新碰我。用那天晚上的方式。我不会让你停下。”

在过去的十四年间，伊路米从没做过任何一件暗示他对奇犽有着超出纯粹兄弟情谊的事。

但奇犽，用他敏捷的思维，和适应环境的本性……

伊路米只露出了一瞬间的软弱，他就已经完全弄懂了。

甚至比那更好……

他已经理解了。

“喂？”奇犽问道。

他真的提供了一个很好的条件。

伊路米不打算反对，也不打算为自己羞耻。

他们交易的每一部分都是属于他的胜利。

“可以。”伊路米说，把针藏好。

他的念背叛了他的意图，因为奇犽正在慢慢后退来远离他，但伊路米无法让自己收回它。

他不想再等下去，不想再控制自己。

“伊路米等等——”

“谁？”他问道，用手捧着奇犽的脸。

“伊路——我是说，伊路哥。等一下。等等！”奇犽抓住伊路米的手，把它们推到一边，“你也必须控制糜稽和科特。”

“可以。”伊路米说，几乎没在听。

他的皮肤又刺又热。

“你必须让他们觉得亚路嘉真的是我们的家人。”

伊路米又走了一步，掌控住奇犽的手，猛地把两人更近地拉到一起。

“我已经说了可以。”他稳定地说。

但奇犽还是没有对他屈服。

那双眼睛依然明亮坚定。

“先做，”奇犽说，“让他们都把她看作家人，然后你可以做你想做的任何事。”

伊路米低下头，看自己握着奇犽的手腕，稍微用了点力，好让自己看到奇犽扭动。

“阿奇，我想要的事有很多。和人谈判的时候，你不应该给交易留下这种开放式结尾。”

“别把这搞得像教学时间！任何事，一次。”他把手猛地从伊路米的掌握中拉出来，“除了念针。”

奇犽要求伊路米做的事，正是奇犽曾经憎恨的、伊路米对他做的事。

他知道伊路米的针是什么样的，他知道它们上可以蔓延扩散，下可以把受害者变作离痴呆仅有一步之遥。

但他还是这么要求了。

比起那个甜蜜的承诺，伊路米更为这件事本身的残忍所折服。

奇犽降到了他的水准……这一点，令伊路米的心脏几乎涨到令他怀疑自己是不是快死了的地步。

“那就这样。”伊路米冷静地说，放奇犽离开，“我做你想做的，然后——”

“你做你想做的。”奇犽为他补完道。


	4. Chapter 4

“我以为操作系知道怎么做事委婉。”奇犽低声说。

“的确。”伊路米说，“你了解母亲，这就是她的委婉。”

这天午夜，基裘突然受到了某种“启示”——亚路嘉需要待在她自己的房间里，待在一个更靠近主宅，能让她被更好地保护起来的房间，接着便立刻把管家们派去工作，确保阁楼的一切都被准备好，能让亚路嘉入住。基裘的命令使她身边的人都卷入一阵改造结构、令所有陈设更有“家的感觉”的忙乱中，她旺盛而疯狂的精力影响了几乎整栋房子。尽管各种陈设正在以极高的速度陆续到位，管家们在装修这方面也的确进步了很多，但基裘是个完美主义者。

对伊路米和奇犽来说，既然用不着他们俩安抚母亲的激动情绪，那这儿真的没什么事可做，他们站在楼梯底的走廊处，看着她不断干扰正在把玩偶和家具搬上阁楼的管家们。

其中的一个管家落了包亚路嘉的衣服，基裘抓住他的喉咙，威胁说要徒手撕开他的脊椎。

伊路米认为她似乎心情很好。

通常来说，即使是对伊路米而言，要把针插进他母亲的脑袋也会是件相当困难的事。

一个令人难以置信的偏执狂，没错，但她也是一个极其出色的操作系念能力者。

所以伊路米很确定，如果他直接用针肯定会失败。

但他很幸运。

对付母亲，他手里有一张已经管用了很久的王牌。

所以那天早上，他们的父亲一离开，他就直奔母亲的房间，问她自己能不能借一套她的旧和服。

基裘因为兴奋而把她的梳妆台打穿了一个洞。“我的和服？我以为你再也不想穿我的衣服了？！”

“是为了工作。”伊路米耸了下肩，说道，“但如果你不想我穿的话，我可以自己去——”

“不行！绝对不行！别动！我刚好有几件做得太长的！穿在你身上一定很完美！”

在让他穿好之后，基裘坚持要给他梳头发，而伊路米同意了，但他要求让自己来给她梳头。基裘尖叫得更厉害了。

在这种情况下，把针插进她的大脑里相对要容易很多，而且还能有机会练习编头发。诚实地说，让她又一次像玩娃娃一样打扮他还挺有趣的，但鉴于那种歇斯底里似的兴奋，为她的精神健康着想，伊路米决定以后应该避免给她太多关注。

令伊路米失望的是，糜稽完全算不上是有难度。他忘记给房间布陷阱，而且戴着耳机，完全没注意周围。伊路米潜进他房间半小时后他才注意到伊路米在那儿，坐在自己的床上。

“你真的需要对周围环境更注意一点。”当糜稽注意到他的时候，伊路米说，把膝上电脑合了起来。

“伊路哥！你来干什么？！”

“没什么可担心的，就是来把这个放进你大脑里。”伊路米说，拿起念针。这一次，糜稽后退爬过桌子逃跑时的尖叫声，比之前安静很多。“如果你保持姿势不动会更简单点。”

“拜，拜托了伊路哥，你不需要那么做的——”

“事实上我的确需要。不用担心会疼，你很可能甚至不会记得。”

“问题不在这里！”当伊路米把他按下来坐好时，糜稽尖声叫起来，“嘿！我以为我们是一队的！我们是家里最大的两个所以得团结点不是吗？”

“那就把这个当做合作的一部分。”

糜稽再次试着想站起来，但伊路米把他推回到椅子里：“这个东西会做什么？”

“毫无危险的事。我保证。你甚至不会注意到它在那儿。就个人而言，其实我不觉得你真的需要它，但是奇犽这么要求了，所以——”

“奇犽？！”糜稽说，愤怒盖过了恐惧，“你从什么时候开始起做奇犽想要的事了？”

“从昨天开始。好了，与其把事情弄得麻烦，你为什么不 _坐下来，停止反抗我_ 。”

糜稽因这指令而僵直地挺起身体，然后松弛下来，遵从伊路米的意愿。

伊路米一直发现，值得注意的是，自己的基本催眠术在那些已经倾向于听从他、或是他训练过的人身上，更管用得多。训练同胞兄弟的念头把他的思绪带回到奇犽身上，而那花了伊路米很大的意志力才能重新专注于手上打算插入糜稽的针头，而不是奇犽答应他的承诺。

所以他试着切断了思绪。

“好了，现在完成了。 _你不会记得这件事_ ，对吧糜稽？”

“我不会的，伊路哥。”糜稽机械地说。

“很好。如果你想的话，现在你可以继续看色情片了。”他拍了下糜稽的头，“呃，有点恶心。 _先去洗头发_ 。”

“好的伊路哥。”糜稽说，目光依然呆滞。

 

 

柯特同样也没有花太多功夫，尽管找到他的旅程麻烦得要命。但不像糜稽，柯特这段时间并不是孤身一人。为了把他拖出旅团，打晕他最后成为处理这件事最简单的办法。

“你对他具体想做什么？”库洛洛问他，那份冷静是其他人没有因为伊路米闯进旅团基地、打晕他们成员而立刻攻击他的唯一理由。

“只是一点家族事务。”伊路米告诉他，把失去意识的弟弟丢到肩膀上，“我会让他很快就回来的。”

“好吧。”库洛洛没有从他的书页上抬头。伊路米并未食言，在五分钟内就把柯特还了回来。旅团成员投来的目光没有困扰到伊路米太多——就算他们告诉柯特伊路米对他做了什么，他也不知道念针的事，或是怎么用念力取出来。事态会稳定一段时间了。

 

 

“所以……糜稽和柯特…？”奇犽问。

“已经完成了。不过我不会等到糜稽真的开始做些什么的时候。”他心不在焉地指了指他们正站在楼梯顶部、拿着鞭子的疯狂的母亲，“念针不会完全改变他们任何一个人。”

“不，它会令他们违背自己的意愿。”

“哈，对，那是放针进去的好处之一。”伊路米抚乱了他的头发，“为什么挂着脸？这不是你想要的吗？”

“是，的确是。我只是……算了，反正你不会懂的。”

“随你高兴。”

“奇犽！”楼梯上方的基裘吼道，“上来帮妈妈选一个适合墙壁的颜色，我们不能让这些脑子坏掉的蠢人毁掉亚路嘉的房间！他们竟然觉得淡紫色很合适！”

“真是折磨。”奇犽说，走过去加入她，但伊路米看出了他心情有所好转。奇犽现在知道亚路嘉不会被大多数家庭成员伤害了，而伊路米有信心，他最后会意识到，这样真的是最好的结果。

 

不止一次，伊路米想知道假如自己可以在任何想要的时候自由使用念针，那他的生活会是什么样。一想到自己被家人包围着，裸露的念针插在他们的后脑的场景，伊路米就比自己愿意承认的要更为快乐。这是他每次都会沉溺好一会儿的罪恶幻想场面，既然现在他的（大部分）家人已经自愿地聚到一起，他想到它的次数比以前要少了。

他当然知道自己不会那么做。

把世界上最臭名昭著的杀手家族的成员都变成植物人是行不通的。

但心知一部分的自己能够操控半数的家人，却的确是很甜蜜的想法。

***

 

把亚路嘉的所有东西搬去她的新房间几乎花了一整个下午的时间，不仅因为她那些东西既多又重，而且因为基裘要求所有东西都必须按照特定方式摆放，好适应她这个“非常特别的孩子”的需求。

奇犽要求有电视这点也花了他们几个小时，因为她坚持要空运一台完全崭新的来，而不是让亚路嘉用房子角落里放着的旧货。到他们全部完成时，已经过了午夜。不过房间看起来的确非常好，它分成卧室、起居间和卫生间三部分，就像她拥有自己的一个小空间。色调依然以粉色为主，但质感上更有生气，驱散了旧房间的那份阴森。

 

但当然了，念针力量的真正考验直到基裘不得不直面亚路嘉时才到来。奇犽是那个把亚路嘉带出房间的人，而那副场景非常戏剧化，一打戴着面具的管家围绕着他们俩，手上搬着亚路嘉最后几件东西。

伊路米跟在他们后面，但奇犽很显然并不想让他呆在那儿，尽管如此，在他们走路的时候，亚路嘉打着呵欠，转过来望了伊路米好几次。

 

从亚路嘉还很小的时候起，除了他和奇犽，家族成员里就没有人见过监控画面之外的她了，所以伊路米实际上对于基裘会说的话非常感兴趣。

他们到达目的地的时候，基裘正站在门边，看到亚路嘉，她把扇子合起又打开。

奇犽握着亚路嘉的手收紧了一点，好像他一有必要就得带她逃跑似的。

没有人说话。

终于，基裘皱起眉头，电子护目镜的红光在亚路嘉身上来回扫视：“你的头发究竟是怎么回事？！”

亚路嘉绽开一个大大的笑容，房间里那股紧迫的张力松弛了下来。

“奇犽哥哥——”她立刻说道，捏了捏哥哥的手。

奇犽跳了起来：“亚，亚路嘉！”

“头发看上去一团乱哦。”

“我不知道怎么整理长发！”奇犽说，“我想让卡娜利亚和我一起弄得因为她更会做这种事但是——”

“算了，”基裘说，“亚路嘉，过来，坐到梳妆台前面。其余人都出去！”

管家们鞠躬后全都离开了，留下奇犽和伊路米看基裘开始解开亚路嘉头上所有松松垮垮的发带和辫子。墙边有一张长沙发椅，伊路米在上面坐了下来。

“阿奇！”基裘把手里的梳子像刀一样转过来，“你为什么还在这儿？”

“没什么。”奇犽说，他正忙于四处按按钮、开电视、戳动房间里的各种东西，好像正在找一个炸弹。

“你可以在别的地方也一样做这种无聊事。出去。亚路嘉坐好别动，妈妈要去弄点鼠巢来给你护理头发。”

奇犽为这份突然转换的亲密而挑了挑眉毛，但伊路米早就知道会发生这种事。他们的母亲不信奉半途而废，如果她决定要做亚路嘉的母亲，那她就会去做亚路嘉的母亲。

“浴室都清理干净了吗？”基裘问道，梳通了一个发结，“如果先洗一下会更容易弄。”

“很晚了。”奇犽说。

“所以？”

“真的很晚了。”奇犽这么说，但基裘还是没有反应，他叹了口气，“亚路嘉不能像我们一样整晚不睡觉，她需要上床了。”

“你不能吗？”基裘问。亚路嘉摇了摇头。“荒谬！就算没有受过杀手训练，你也应该至少能几天不睡的。”

“嗯，她不能，因为她是正常人。”

基裘恼怒地啧了一声：“我们得弥补这点，你已经在床上浪费了太多时间了。既然是这样，那我就不继续了。妈妈需要去洗个澡然后喝点茶，否则就不能保持亲切又通情达理的形象了。你们两个想加入我吗？”

“不了谢谢。”伊路米说，把一只手放到奇犽的肩上，“我和奇犽打算去增进下感情。”

忙着把亚路嘉推到新房间里去的基裘没有注意到奇犽身体的战栗。他如此专注于确定亚路嘉是不是能适应，以至于没有注意到伊路米已经站到他背后吗？伊路米觉得自己教导出的奇犽应该表现得更好。

“那很好，”基裘从另一个房间喊道，“妈妈很开心你们兄弟相处得这么好、”

“是啊。”伊路米说。

两人倾听着基裘对亚路嘉房间焦急的指点声，直到动静平息下来，房间里唯一的声音是电视机的轻微噪音。

尽管奇犽还挂着基裘在场时那副有点烦躁的表情，但伊路米能感觉到奇犽的脉搏，他的拇指贴着奇犽的脖子，轻轻抚摸着那里。

它变快了。

基裘再次出现，叹息了一声，背对着关上了亚路嘉的房门。

“睡那么久一定很累。”她说。

“唔。”伊路米心不在焉地赞同道，他的全副注意力都放在奇犽垮下来的表情和自己手指感觉到的激烈心跳上。

“你们俩，晚安。”她按掉了灯的开关。

“晚安。”伊路米说，奇犽的呼吸停住了。

基裘走下楼梯的脚步声感觉上响得过分，但终于还是彻底消失了，然后，现在只剩下他们俩，和那个悬在两人之间的约定了。

当伊路米感知到基裘和任何一个管家都不在附近时，他走到沙发椅边，重又坐下来，看见奇犽僵住了，就像是恐惧已经超出他所能承受的限度。令他满意的是，知道自己就算不使用念针，也依然能够从奇犽身上得到这种回应。

“伊路哥，”奇犽轻声地说，额发遮住眼睛，“你真的想要这么做吗？”

“为什么我不想？”

奇犽看起来无法直面他的眼睛，但还是成功地转了过来，所以他们至少是正对着彼此的：“我不知道，因为我们是兄弟？”

伊路米歪了歪头：“我们当然是兄弟。这有什么关系吗？”

“好吧，”他说，“我猜你也不会在乎那种事。”

“你要食言吗？”伊路米问，声音关心地平稳下来。现在他的感情还没有跟上谈话的进度，所以无法知道自己对于这种可能性的感受。但还好，对两人来说都很幸运，奇犽为他省去了弄明白的麻烦。

“我没有，我只是……”他终于抬起眼，在移开视线前很快地看了伊路米一眼，现在，他的目光中没有任何反抗。

伊路米叹了口气。奇犽真的还是个小孩，会仅仅因为紧张就表现得很固执。

“我会温柔一点的。”伊路米说。

出于不知名的原因，奇犽笑了起来，但当伊路米向他伸出手时，奇犽接受了。

他同样没有拒绝伊路米拉他坐到自己的大腿上，如果在别的情境下看，那会是个完美的无害姿势。伊路米闭上眼睛，倾身俯向奇犽的肩膀。他仍然能从眼睑下看到电视机发出的微光，但此刻整栋房子已陷入寂静，所以他真正注意到的只有奇犽。他不是在试着吓他，但当他让自己的手指抚过奇犽腹部的温暖皮肤时，奇犽打了个寒颤。

“是我的手指太冷吗，阿奇？”他问。

“是啊你的手指很冷。”奇犽讽刺地说。

“抱歉。”伊路米说，但他并没有停下来。

他的手在奇犽短裤的上端缓缓停留了一会儿，但并没遇到任何抵抗，事实上奇犽毫无反应，除了安静还是安静，伊路米继续动作，奇犽唯一发出的只有紧张的吞咽声。他拉下奇犽的短裤，卸到腿根处，当然了，奇犽没有勃起。他还很小，而且紧张。伊路米理解。他会对奇犽温和一点的。

伊路米把奇犽抬起来一点，现在奇犽的背紧贴着伊路米的腹部，奇犽短暂地僵了下，感受到伊路米顶着自己屁股的阴茎的硬度，但他还没有蠢到想试着逃跑，带着一点自欺，他张开膝盖，双脚抵着沙发垫。

当他终于完全控制了奇犽，令他毫不反抗，那种感受好到令伊路米甚至觉得惊异。

伊路米撸动奇犽的阴茎时保持着速度的平均和稳定，终于，奇犽有了反应，在伊路米的手掌里勃起了，伊路米越过他的肩膀，看着自己的手指在奇犽的阴茎上移动，几乎感到轻微的晕眩。他从没见过奇犽勃起，而像现在这样看着他，这份淫秽中有一种令人兴奋的东西。

结果，奇犽的阴茎渗出许多前液，那令伊路米不必再做额外的事来减轻他的不适。

也许他应该带润滑剂来的。

下次吧，伊路米告诉自己。

他的另一只手从奇犽的腹股沟到胸膛中间轻轻划过，实验性地用拇指擦按着奇犽一边的乳头，然后得到了一阵不舒服的声音作为回应。奇犽可能在以前从来没有像这样摸过自己，伊路米想，然后放下手。他可以把这个也留到下一次。

很明显，奇犽非常努力地不发出任何声音，以免惊到另一个房间里的亚路嘉，比起伊路米正在对他做的事，他可能把注意力更多地放到了那个上，但突然地，奇犽的指甲锋利地陷进伊路米的大腿，那令伊路米知道奇犽一定是快要高潮了。伊路米希望自己是那种能够在这种时候戏谑调笑或是游刃有余控制节奏的那种人，但当他在电视机的昏暗光线里，看见奇犽咬着自己嘴唇的样子，他无法让自己耐下心来。他想让奇犽现在就高潮。

奇犽没有花太多时间，几下快速的撸动之后他在伊路米的指间射了出来，手上滴着血，当伊路米握住他的阴茎时，奇犽嘴唇张开，近乎无声地喘着气，头靠着伊路米。

不幸的是，这个姿势意味着伊路米不能清楚地看到奇犽的脸，但他的背靠在伊路米的胸膛上，那份温暖的重量本身就令人愉悦，而当伊路米抚摸他时，奇犽微弱地战栗着，带给伊路米的感受要比预料中的更为亲密。

伊路米一直等到奇犽找回自己的呼吸节奏、指甲从伊路米的皮肤里离开才重新把奇犽放回大腿上，在寂静中，伊路米凝视了他一会儿，等待着，想知道奇犽会不会看他。但奇犽始终低垂着视线，躲避着他。

羞涩的弟弟挺可爱的。

奇犽完全没有动，直到伊路米试着去亲吻他，然后他猛地转开脸，所以代替嘴唇，伊路米亲吻了他的脸颊、额头和眼睛下方，没有遇到任何反抗。伊路米把自己的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，一只手固定住奇犽的后脑勺，防止他再一次移开视线。

他想要奇犽来碰他，想要感受那些熟悉的手指在自己的阴茎上抚摸的力度，但他不觉得奇犽会乖乖这么做。没关系。伊路米握住自己的阴茎，另一只手抚过奇犽后脑的头发。现在，暂时他可以自己做。毕竟他已经硬得不行了，不会比奇犽坚持得更久。

他的手指上沾着奇犽的精液，那让它们还保持着湿滑，所以他撸动得很顺利，就像奇犽一样，他也保持着安静，所以房间里唯一的声音，是伊路米轻微到几不可闻的手淫声。

伴随着一声柔软而震颤的呼吸声，伊路米看着奇犽闭上的眼睛而高潮了。

他们俩谁都没有立刻站起来走到一边，所以伊路米接过主动权，把奇犽拉进怀里。

感觉黏糊糊的热，不是很舒适，但伊路米不在乎。

两个人的呼吸都稳定下来，但他觉得自己能感觉到奇犽的身体正在轻轻颤抖。

“我让你在母亲的脑子里放了一根念针。”奇犽突然说。

“你的确这么做了。”他收紧了自己环着奇犽腰部的手臂，头靠在肩膀上，“我敢说她一定非常为你骄傲。”

奇犽摇了摇头，他能听见他的呼吸声里多了一种新的沉重感，尽管伊路米正抱着他。

伊路米眨眨眼。

“你是哭了吗，奇犽？”

“我有什么好哭的？”

伊路米想了一会儿。

“唔……没有什么。你得到了你想要的，亚路嘉也会安全。”

“就是这样。”他说，“所以我没在哭。”

“噢。好吧。”

他的身体依然紧绷着，在伊路米的臂间轻轻颤抖。伊路米想知道自己是不是应该说点别的，或者让奇犽站起来。他和上床的人待在一起的时间从不比把衣服穿回去的时间更长。

奇犽很显然和任何一个他睡过的人都不同，但他和伊路米一样，也是个杀手。

好吧，如果奇犽打算整晚都坐在他的大腿上，直到某个人必然地发现他们，那会是他们之后才要面对的麻烦了。

“我比你更糟糕。”奇犽突然说。

伊路米忍不住为此笑了起来。

“也没有。”他说，“只是更伪善而已。”


End file.
